A Blind Eye
by WolfUltimatum
Summary: A group of twenty acquaintances make a guild called the lightning roses how will they fit in the world of sword art online


_**A blind eye**_

**a sword art online fanfiction**

Chapter 1

Takahano's P.o.V.

I just turned level 60 I sighed and thought I'm not going to get very much stronger am I. I almost died plenty of times but I keep getting saved by this person

I never get the color of his clothes or his name but all I know is he turns up at random times in combat situations that I can't handle. I ordered my inn room there goes the last my cor, got changed and laid down on my inn room bed.

I was about to go to sleep when I heard a knock I got changed into my normal armor and was about to walk up to the door. "Hello is this Takahano's room" I heard a boy's voice I opened the door and saw someone I've never seen before he wore a red coat over a black shirt, he had medium length crimson hair, and gray eyes "w-who are you" I asked "my name is Luke I'm a level 81 Lance user, my Lance is called disarmer's will" he said "my name is Takahano I'm a level 60 Tomahawk user, my Tomahawk is called helix" I said "I heard you've been solo for a while, I've been solo myself I was wondering if we could form a team" Luke said "by the way can I call you taka-chan" he asked "sure as long as I can call you lu-kun" I said "sure" he said "anyway I was wondering if you wanted to go on a mini adventure with me" he asked "sure what is it" I responded "well it's not actually mini I was wondering if you wanted to take on another player with me in combat I can really use the help" he said "okay but I won't be too much help since I'm only level 60" I said "if you help me I'll train you up, deal?" He asked "deal" I said. We shook hands and I followed him out of the inn and out into a wild area.

We saw another player up in the trees she jumped down "hi my name is tacobell" she held up her bow "and this is tacos" luke and I laughed hysterically "nice name choices" I said sarcastically. The girl started to explain herself "I'm a level 65 bow user, my bow is called tacos" "you want to join our team" I asked "sure thing" Tacobell said. We ran into plenty of monsters all of them around level 58 or so, despite her silly name tacobell was actually an exceptional archer whatever she didn't get at I killed but she almost killed pretty much anything that came upon us but some monsters are too strong so she'd weaken them enough for me to be able to kill them. Luke didn't need kills anyway he is already level 81.

he just walked with his Lance in hand calmly but carefully waiting for a moment to strike. We finally got to the area where the player that we want to fight was. There was a level 85 player. We took our positions I threw my Tomahawk into the player causing draining damage now I just have to sit back out of reach. I saw Tacobell get into a far range area behind a pillar and start shooting arrows, the arrows did nothing to the player this player had a heavy shield in one hand and a good war axe in the other.

The shield was completely blocking her arrows but sometimes the arrows got past the shield but only did a little bit of damage the draining damage however was affecting in the long run, his health bar was in late green. Luke made a charge straight into the player causing massive damage the Lance went straight into the player Luke took the Lance out of the player. The player looked unfazed however his health bar was more than half gone the player slashed at Luke, Luke lost a bit of health he was now in the late green Luke did a backflip over the player and tried to stab him again but this time the player turned around and blocked the lance however the lance had a special ability; whenever an attack that this weapon was used for is blocked it will disarm that item off of the defender for the battle.

The player this time was completely confused the draining damage knocked his health bar to the early red finally Luke used his skill "flash charge"he screamed but the enemy player dodged the attack in slashed Luke in the back. The player through his axe at Tacobell knocking her down and unconscious.

That left just me the player noticed me and started running towards me I screamed "HELP" the enemy player yelled "blood letter!" I felt tears flowing through my eyes down my cheeks this is the end I thought I heard a loud scream but it wasn't mine when axe came down the draining effect left the enemy player down to late red the enemy player was now unconscious I saw Luke on top of me his health was dangerously low, he took that axe hit almost killing himself for a friend and a that moment I think I fell in love, I heard the enemy player scream in pain as he disappeared, the draining effect took his life. We gained nothing from him except a couple casualties I was about to heal Luke when he told me to go heal Tacobell "I'll heal myself later let's just get out of here"

once we were at the inn Tacobell left not leaving the party but to go to her own inn room "I will rent my own room tonight okay taka-chan" he said I looked at his health bar it was in the late red "hey Luke do you mind staying in my room tonight" my hair covered my eyes so he couldn't read my expression my face was RED. I got an answer I did not expect "sure I needed to talk to you anyway" we walked to "our" room. He walked in the bathroom and changed he wore a red T-shirt and black long pants "your turn" he said I walked into the bathroom and changed into my pink T-shirt and light green long pants and walked out of the bathroom. When I walked out and laid down in bed he said "hey taka-chan I cant help but notice there is only one bed here do you want me to set up a futon on the ground." "no we can sleep next to each other if its okay with you" my face turned red no use hiding it. "o-ok" he said as he climbed in next to me. "i wanted to say something to you" he said as he blew out the candles in the room making it dark. "what" i asked his face looked more serious than ever "I love you" he said. my head swirled with thoughts but i just started to cry I hugged him extremely close to me "Lu-kun I love you more than anything" I said to him out loud. he pulled away but just a tiny bit so that we were still close just so we could face each other "Taka...chan" he said as he leaned in and kissed me I retuned it immediately and it deepened we stopped for a bit to breath and I fell asleep in his arms as I hoped i would for a lifetime.

***HAPPY END***


End file.
